map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sckendathur
The Sckendathur: Description: Their torsos are ovaloid at the bottom, but they become more triangular towards the top, so that if you saw them from above, the torso would be triangular. The torsos about 2 feet tall and 1 foot wide, and coated in a hard carapace. They have three equally spaced legs that sprout from their waist. These legs are jointed at the waist where they connect with the torso, and again about half way down. All of these legs have a hard shell around the entirety. Additionally they have 6 arms, 3 on each side of their body. These arms are jointed once where they meet the body, and once about halfway along their length. Their hands have 7 fingers and two opposable thumbs. Their arms and hands are also protected by a hard shell. They have 9 light sensitive organs spaced equally around their triangular top of the torso so that they have 360 degree vision. They have a circular mouth placed below their "eyes" facing forwards. This mouth has teeth spaced around the edges. The Sckendathur are carnivores and cannot eat plants. History: The Sckendathur have lived undisturbed in the moutains for millenia, surviving by eating insects that came to feed on fungus that they farmed. The Sckendathur Had three main ages of technology, the ancient era, the metal era, and the clockwork era. The ancient era involved improvements such as the first writing, the first farms, the first carts, and the first small groups working together to collect food and resources. During the metal era the Sckendathur developed metal forging techniques, metal weapons, metal armor, an organized military, and the first(and only) large city. Finally, during the clockwork era the Sckendathur began to advance beyond what they had ever thought possible, their mines grew bigger, they developed an education system. They built clockwork machines to do basic, then advanced mathematics, they discovered the secrets of golemancy and magnetic magic and began to use them in their factories and farms. Their city grew until it nearly burst. The Sckendathur knowledge in all areas grew, but particularly in clockwork. They sent out armies to claim more land, but when they did, they were shocked. They found others just beyond the mountains where they had lived for so long. The Sckendathur brought gifts of books and knowledge, but the other people they found were afraid of them, scared of how they looked like insects to them, something to be dispised rather than helped. And this is where the history ends, and the future begins. Government: The Sckendathur have used other forms of government in the past, but describing them all would take too long. For the purpose of brevity I only describe the most modern form here. The government of the Sckendathur is actually quite amazing. The city is divided into 3 sectors. Each of these sectors is closer to the center than the last, organized in concentric rings. The sectors from the outermost to the innermost are as follows: Industry, military, and science. The population is fairly evenly distributed between the three sectors. In addition to having three sectors each sector is divided into three districts. The industry sector is divided into farming, forging, and mining districts. The Military sector is divided into the combat, spy, and intelligence districts. The science sector is divided into golemancy, magnetics, and clockwork districts. The government is divided into 3 tiers, district level, sector level, and city level. Each district is governed by a council of 27 managers from that district. Each sector is governed by 9 people elected from the district councils. The city as a whole is governed by 3 people. The election system works like this: The governmental system has three branches, industry, military, and science. Each of these has 4 councils, one per district, and one for the sector, additionally, each has one person that's part of the city council. First I'll explain the election method for each individual branch. For any given branch the election process is like this: Every three years, there is an election during which several things will happen. The person in the city council will trade places with someone from the sector council, who will be the new city chairman is decided by the district councils for that sector. Then, 3 people on the sector council will trade places with people from the district council, one from each district. Finally, 9 people from each of the district councils are replaced with new people from that district. Mythology and religion: The Sckendathur despise gods and think them to be a waste of faith, if you are going to be faithful to something, be faithful to your country, your leaders, your family, not to some being who gives you nothing in return! The Sckendathur believe in their own power, not in that of some god.